Jed Orion
Jed Orion - Jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers Historia Większość dzieciństwa Jed spędził w wiosce Flora, jego matka była typową mamą z wioski z kolei o zajęciach ojca rzadko się mówiło, często znikał na całe miesiące. Gdy Jed był już nieco większy coraz częściej jeździł do miasta Garden do swojej babci. Siedział tam całe lato a czasem i znacznie dłużej. Dzięki pomocy babci i książkom dziadka Jed rozpoczął swoja przygodę z magią jeszcze jako młody chłopiec. W sąsiedztwie z posiadłością babci mieszkała dziewczyna w podobnym wieku co Jed, Lily Redscale. W pewnym sensie zostali przyjaciółmi i kiedy chłopak nie zajmował się nauką spędzali razem czas jak to dzieci. Któregoś dnia babcia zmarła i Jed przestał jeździć do Garden. Był już jednak znacznie starszy i zanim ktokolwiek się obejrzał Jed był już dorosłym czarodziejem, który wyruszył we własna podróż. Pierwsze Przygody Jed i Lily na swą pierwszą podróż wyruszyli rzem, słysząc plotki o starej świątyni na obrzeżach kraju postanowili sprawdzić tę informację. Świątynia była opuszczona i zdewastowana ale w jej podziemiach Jed i Lily odkryli dziwną rękawicę. Jed wiedząc że jest magiczna spróbował jej użyć jednak światło wypełniło komnatę i pojawił się dziwny kryształowy duch. Wywiązała się walka jednak Jed nie jest pewien jak się zakończyła. Obudził się sam gdzieś po środku pola, nie wiedząc gdzie jest ruszył przed siebie lecz od teraz jego prawą dłoń zdobiło dziwne znamię. W pobliskiej wiosce Jed usłyszał że ktoś pasujący opisem do Lily ukradł konia i uciekł do Liowar. Po drodze Jed pomaga pewnym podejrzanym typkom w odebraniu kamiennego posągu gargulca od jakiegoś starca, w nagrodę Jed otrzymuje specjalny, importowany płaszcz pustynny który staje się jego nieodłącznym elementem ubioru. Gdy akcja się kończy młody mag odnajduje dziwną srebrną monetę. Jed postanowił udać się tym śladem. Tak też dotarł do miasta w którym zbierali się śmiałkowie na kampanię prowadzoną przeciwko potworom, które gromadziły się w górach. Tam też Jed po raz pierwszy spotyka złodziejkę Mirę (próbowała go okraść). Kampania przybiegała pomyślnie ale nikt nie wiedział skąd potwory przychodzą, postanowiono rozdzielić ekipę w celu poszukiwań. Okazało się iż magiczne wierze prowokują potwory do aktywności większej niż kiedykolwiek. Jed pomaga w zniszczeniu jednej z takich wierz lecz w wyniku jej zniszczenia on, Mira i kilku innych śmiałków spada w przepaść w dół rzeki. Odkrywają jednak kryjówkę maga który owe wierze wzniósł. Pokonują jego sługusów jednak nie samego maga. Być może ten właśnie mag zabił by ich wówczas jednak dziwne znamię Jeda ochroniło ich tajemniczą magiczną mocą w dodatku zaklęcie którego użył przeciwnik było niekompletne co kosztowało go życie. Kampania zakończyła się sukcesem jednak wielu zginęło, lub raczej zginęło by gdyby nie zaklęcie jednego z uczestników kampanii. Dzięki swojej magii wskrzesił on wszystkich zmarłych co kosztowało go niestety jego własne życie, według plotki był on elfem. Po zakończeniu kampanii wszyscy uczestnicy zostali zaproszeni na wielką ucztę do miasta Lock. Gdy uczta się zakończyła Jed zamierzał ruszyć dalej jednak on i Mira zostali wplątani w problemy spowodowane przez dość osobliwa dziewczynę, Izabelę. W zamian za pomoc Izabela zaproponowała Jedowi i Mirze udział w skarbie który pewien pirat ukrył gdzieś w Ośmiogrodzie. We trójkę zjechali kraj próbując rozwiązać zagadki pirackiej mapy skarbów. W końcu docierają do groty na wybrzeżu gdzie spoczywać miał skarb. Tam zostają zaatakowani przez dziwaczne monstrum. Udaje im się je pokonać jednak cała ta eskapada okazała się bezcelowa, ktoś już zabrał skarb zostawiając jedynie kilka monet. W dodatku na koniec Izabela "podzieliła się" zabierając połowę tego co ze skarbu zostało. Jed udaje się więc do Corwsong gdzie dołącza do gildii czarnych magów. Mistrzyni gildii, Arcymag Maven Catwitch rozpoznaje Jeda jako potomka swego dziadka i zapewnia mu specjalne traktowanie. W gildii Jed szybko zapoznaje się z innym nowicjuszem Czarosławem. Maven wysyła Jeda by odnalazł pewnego poszukiwanego maga. Udaje mu się to i tak poznaje Kyla Belblooma oraz jego młodszą siostrę Moly. Co prawda za Kylem wysłano list gończy jednak Maven zapewniła im ochronę w swoim mieście. Jako że Maven figuruje na liście kandydatów na nowego króla Ośmiogrodu, Jed zostaje wysłany na turniej w Smoczym Szczycie jako reprezentant Crowsong. Co prawda Jed bierze udział w wielkim turnieju jednak odpada w ćwierćfinale. Gdy dochodzi do walki finałowej miasto zostaje zaatakowane przez dziwnych magów w czarnych szatach. Magowie przy pomocy dziwnych rytuałów wezwali ogromnego, wężowatego, czarnego smoka, który unosząc się nad miastem siał spustoszenie. Rozpoczęła się walka o przeżycie. Na szczęście pojawił się Saldo Coverbanan, który dzięki mocy boskiej relikwii zamierzał wypędzić potwora. Co prawda nie udaje mu się to gdy gruzy uniemożliwiły mu poruszanie się jednak przekazał relikwie innej osobie, która zdołała odpędzić Smoka i uratować miasto, na jakiś czas zapanował spokój. Afera w Ośmiogrodzie Pomimo porażki w turnieju Jed zostaje wynagrodzony za dotarcie do ćwierćfinałów, następnie jako że znał się on nieco na runach zostaje wysłany na poszukiwania pewnego badacza by dowiedzieć się czegoś o odkrytych przez niego runach. Jed wraca z wiedzą która może przydać się zarówno jemu jak i jego gildii. Ponieważ Jed zasłynął już jako reprezentant Crowsong dlatego też zostaje wysłany do Whitemount na wyścig pokazowy by zaskarbić sobie poparcie tłumu, towarzyszy mu w tym czarodziejka Viola, która w gildii Jeda również zasłużyła na specjalne traktowanie. Nie udało im się wywalczyć sowim występem z byt wielkiego poparcia jednak to wystarczyło by pogorszyć sytuacje niektórych rywali. Kolejnym zadaniem Jeda było odnaleźć jeden z legendarnych "Lochów" i zdobyć kilka z jego magicznych przedmiotów. Trop zaprowadził go nad rzekę gdzie trafił na Mirę i rycerza Deimonda. Jak się okazało oni również mieli udać się do "Lochu", połączyli więc siły i przeszli przez bramę ukrytą w rzece. Tam czekało na nich wiele wyzwań i niebezpieczeństw jednak sprostali im ostatecznie trafiając do serca Lochu gdzie czekał opiekun lochu, Władca Piorunów Baal. Pokonawszy Baala każdy ze śmiałków otrzymać miał nagrodę jedyną w swoim rodzaju. Jed poprosił więc Baala o błogosławieństwo, które sprawiło iż czar "Dynast Brass" w jego wykonaniu był wyraźnie potężniejszy. Gdy zdobywcy lochu już się wydostali każde z nich poszło w swoją stronę. Jed wrócił do Crowsong gdzie czekało na niego kolejne, niezwykle ważne zadanie. Maven przygotowała oblężenie miasta Lock które ma posłużyć do odwrócenia uwagi. Podczas wywołanego zmieszania Jed ma za zadanie włamać się do zamku Lock i porwać córkę zmarłego króla Osmiogrodu. Tak też się stało, bez większych problemów Jed (z małą pomocą Czarosława) porywa księżniczkę Alicję i ucieka. Kilka dni później w siedzibie gildii Czarosław zwraca uwagę iż od kilku dni nigdzie w gildii niema Violi a mistrzyni Maven również gdzieś zniknęła. Obaj wychodzą na miasto by poszukać koleżanki. Tak ponownie trafili na Mirę, Deimonda oraz Ezekiela Crossinga, którzy zakradli się do Crowsong. Całą piątkę zainteresowało światło dobiegające z opuszczonego zamku w centrum miasta. Udali się więc by to sprawdzić a w środku zastali Arcymag Maven, która zamierzała przeprowadzić jakiś rytuał na Violi, księżniczce Alicji oraz księżniczce Annie która również się tam "jakoś" znajdowała. Do walki przystąpił Ezekiel jednak nie otrzymał wsparcia gdyż Maven zepchnęła pozostałych kilka pięter niżej i wezwała potężnego Mazoku Zrodzonego z Półkrwi. Tak też Jed, Mira i Deimond stanęli na przeciw potężnego wroga. Niewiele brakowało ale jednak przegrali to starcie (Czarosław nie był zbyt pomocny). Tuż przed utratą przytomności Jed usłyszał wołanie ze srebrnej monety, którą kiedyś znalazł. Moneta kazała mu wypowiedzieć życzenie, z jakiegoś powodu zażyczył sobie by księżniczkom nic się nie stało. Gdy wrócił do sił było już po wszystkim, znajdował się w Crossing, bezpieczny a wraz z nim pozostali w tym dziewczyny które miały być częścią rytuału. Z tego co tłumaczył Ezekiel magiczne światło odepchnęło Maven i ta uciekła. Pomimo próśb ani Deimond ani Mira nie chcieli kontynuować współpracy którą wcześniej nawiązali z Alicją. Razem w towarzystwie Jeda opuścili miasto i udali się szukać nowego celu w życiu. Następnego dnia ogłoszono że Maven Catwitch została zamordowana w siedzibie gildii. Wyspa Rootseed Jed, Mira i Deimond udali się na wyspe Rootseed gdzie starają się odkryć historię tego ostatniego. Razem z nim odkrywają tajemnice z przeszłości Deimonda. Następnie bardzo angażuje się w odkrywaniu tajemnicy tajemniczych Glyphów - run czarnej magii które są poukrywane na wyspie. Razem z Deimondem oraz Mirą, otwierają również karczmę w mieście portowym. Niestety jego plany niweczy Deimond który pokazuje swoje prawdziwe oblicze (psychopaty). Jed i Mira wykorzystują to, że można wydostać się z wyspy i uciekają od byłego towarzysza. Po drodze spotykają też wojownika Raka, który postanawia z nimi podróżować. Jed jest zawiedziony, że nie może kontynuować pracy nad glyphami ale na wyspę wrócić może dopiero za 30 dni. Postanawia więc przez ten czas odwiedzić rodzinny kraj czyli Ośmiogród. Okazuje się, że jego podróż schodzi na dalszy plan. Razem z Mirą i Rakiem bowiem zainteresowani są pojazdem zwanym Nekropełzaczem Jeżem. Jed uważa, że coś z taką nazwą musi być zajebiste i chce to mieć na własność. Oprócz tego podróżują po państwie w którym odwiedzają treningowe Dojo by Rak mógł udoskonalić się w sztukach walki. Jed podczas podróży stara się dalej szukać run i ćwiczyć kunszt magiczny. W końcu udaje się zbudować pojazd Nekropełzacz Jeż. Razem z nim oraz z Mirą i Rakiem zabierają pojazd na wyspę Rootsed. Jed stara się powrócić do badania Glyphów. Tam Jed odkrywa ich właściwości i nakłada Glyphy sobie, Mirze i Rakowi. Żeby odkryć więcej tajemnic, trzeba uwolnić grubasa ze skrzypcami. Misja kończy się powodzeniem. Razem z towarzyszami pokonują mazoku na wyspie (Bila) po czym myślą o powrocie na stały ląd. Wygląd i osobowość Jed jest wysokim, szczupłym magiem. Na początku miał średniej długości ciemno brązowe włosy oraz chodził w brązowej szacie podobnej do tych co noszą mnisi. Na szacie nosił narzutę pustynną składającą się z naramienników i peleryny a także turban. Narzuta i turban był w białym kolorze to też Jed pomyślał, ze skoro jest czarnym magiem, powinien zaprzestać chodzić w białych szatach. Odwiedzając matkę, postanowił ściąć włosy na krótko oraz zza pomocą alchemii zmienić pustynny outfit na czarny. Porzucił brązowe szaty na rzecz fioletowej koszuli i spodni. Jed używa swojego drewnianego kostura, który zdążył polubić przez te wszystkie przygody. Jed jest opanowanym, spokojnym młodzieńcem, który łatwo wpada w szał, irytację lub znudzenie. Często wypowiada swoje zdanie, nieważne jakie by było co pakuje go czasami w kłopoty. Ma też nie miły nawyk czarnego poczucia humoru, który wykorzystuje w wielu sytuacjach. Potrafi być poważny jeżeli trzeba. Posiada olbrzymi szacunek do potężnych i sławnych magów, bowiem sam chce zostać uznanym magiem w społeczności magicznej. Jego celem jest też stworzenie własnego rodzaju magii opartej na mocy demonicznych lordów i run. Dlatego też poszukuje run i pochłania o nich wiedzę. Lubi historię i legendy dlatego cieszy go zwiedzanie ruin lub tajemniczych miejsc. Jed jako mag stara się udoskonalać duchowo i psychicznie więc uważa swoją podróż za trening. Gdy okazuje się, że w jego ciele znajduje się ognista bestia, Jed wyrusza w podróż mającej na celu pozbycie się go. Czarownik nie chce zaakceptować go bowiem wierzy, że wartość maga jest w jego własnej doskonałości a nie opieraniu się na mocy innych. Jeżeli podróżuje z kimś, stara być się lojalny wobec członków drużyny chyba, że ktoś wyprowadza go z równowagi lub nie myśli. Innymi słowy bardzo trudno zarobić na jego szacunek. Umiejętności Jed specjalizuje się w czarnej magii ale fascynuje go cały ogół magii i lubi też poznawać szkoły innych dziedzin (może oprócz białej). Posiada wszechstronną wiedzę oraz uczy się kunsztu umagiczniania. Posiada też moc używania runicznych znaków. Nie posiada broni białej i nie potrafi używać ich w walce. Potrafi jeździć dobrze na koniu. Używa też magicznych artefaktów by wzmocnić swoją magię. Specjalizuje się również w przywoływaniu. The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Jed Numer karty: 014 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Mag Umiejętność 1: Boost - Odzyskujesz użytą kartę ekwipunku (artefakt). na grę Umiejętność 2: '''Moc Run - Dezaktywujesz wszystkie pułapki do końca tury na gre '''Umiejętność 3: '''Gaav Flare - +2 oczka do rzutów przeciwko magom. '''Umiejętność 4: '''Kontr-zaklęcie - Przejmuje wynik rzutu maga i ten rzuca ponownie. na grę *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta. = *Kursywa = umiejętności dodane lub zmienione w rozszerzeniu gry: The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon - Kolejna Sesja''' = Ciekawostki - Jed posiada konia o imieniu Szybkopytny. - Jed od małego opiekuje się królikiem o imieniu Syriusz (są niemal nierozłączni). - Często myli się jego nazwisko z Onion (co Jed lubi czasami wykorzystywać) Cytaty "Przynajmniej pochowajcie mnie w piżamię z jedwabiu" - kiedy myślał, że to jego ostatnie słowa.Kategoria:Cliffworld Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie